dating
by Togane Shiro
Summary: My first fic.sounao.souji and naoto are dating.sorry for bad grammar.oneshot!


**Dating**

_It's 9.48. Still 12 minutes before ten. Guess I'll go find some seat first. _Then the silver-haired boy walked around and seems to find a seat. He seated there and looked around a bit while waited for his girlfriend.

**Beep**

Souji heard a familiar tone then quickly looked at his watch that can display her girlfriend's location.

**9 meter**

**8 meter**

**7 meter**

**6 meter**

**5 meter**

**4 meter**

He looked around and found the blue-haired girl took a small run towards him. He stood up and gave his girlfriend a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for being late, Senpai. How long have you waited?" ask the girl.

"No… You're not late, Naoto. You're even too early. See? It hasn't ten yet" the silver-eyed boy smiled and shows Naoto his watch.

Naoto gasped slowly then asked, "Senpai? Wasn't it my Christmas present for you? You…wear it?"

"Yeah, of course. This is the best Christmas present that I ever had. It also shows me where you are"

"T-thank you, Senpai" the blunette blushed and smiled, looking at her own feet.

Souji looked at Naoto, _She…she wear a dress? That's rare. She usually wears male's clothing, but today…she looked so…beautiful with that white dress that reached until her knees. _"Naoto… You look so…pretty in that dress. Did your grandpa buy it for you?" He blushed and when Naoto saw that, she couldn't help but blushed also.

"Hmm? T-this? Yeah. Grandpa sent me this dress last week. Actually I planned to never wear it and keep it in my wardrobe instead of wearing it" she sighed, "Everyone will laugh at me if I wear it. But…" she looked at her Senpai and smiled, "I thought maybe Senpai won't laugh if I do… And I was right" she blushed a little but still smiling.

"Well, I guess I'm the luckiest man that got this pleasure to see you wear this cloth" he grinned.

"S-senpai! Stop that" Naoto blushed heavily and looked at her feet again.

Souji chuckled then lifted the blunette's chin until their eyes met one another, "Naoto… I love you" right after he finished the sentence, he pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Now that his lips is now touching her lips, Naoto blushed heavily but keep her eyes slipped shut as her arms wrapped around Souji's neck.

Their lips parted as they trying to catch their breath, "I love you too, Senpai" she smiled as she lower her arms to the silverette's shoulders. Souji placed his hand at Naoto's head and pulled it closer against his chest, "Please Naoto. Don't call me 'Senpai' anymore. I'd prefer you call me with my first name" he whispered.

Naoto hugged Souji and tighten it, "I-I'm sorry…Souji. It's just…you're my Senpai after all. And―" she couldn't finish her sentence since his lips is pressed against her lips again.

He pull back his lips then kissed Naoto's forehead, "Don't worry Naoto. You don't have to apologize. I just…want to hear those soft lips calls my name" he chuckled and hold Naoto's hand, "C'mon let's get some eat. I'm hungry"

"Ah, yes Souji" she smiled and run to Souji so that they could walk together.

**Junes Food Court**

"It's been a while since we all gather here and enter the TV. It makes me kinda sad to know that we won't call our Persona anymore since Adachi had been caught. But…It's also great to know that everything's fine now" said Souji as he place the tray and sit beside Naoto.

"Yeah. But we can't hope for something bad happen again, right?" Naoto smiled and take a sip of her drink, "Let's eat, Souji. You're hungry, aren't you?" then the couple eat as they talk about anything that come across their mind. A simple talk but usually make them laugh. _Naoto…I-I love you. I want to spend as much time as I can so when I get back to my city, I won't regret it. Actually, I want to stay here a little longer but, Mom and Dad won't allow it. And…It's also impossible for me to ask you to take the train with me._ "Souji? Souji? Are you okay?" Naoto asked as she waved one of her hand in front of the silverette's eyes.

"W-Wh?! Naoto what's wrong?" looks like he's a little surprised that he's caught not focus.

Naoto chuckled, "No, nothing. It's just rare to see you daydreaming like that" she put her hand a top of her boyfriend's hand and smiled.

Souji smiled too, "No, I was just thinking"

"Thinking? Thinking about what, Souji?" Naoto asked.

"Thinking about…" he seemed to be searching the words that fit in it, "About what'll happen to me if I can't see you"

"Can't see me? What do you m―" Naoto stopped her words and her lips formed a sad-like smile, "You're talking about…I mean, you're going to go back to your city this March, right? That's…what you're thinking about just now"

"Yeah… But, don't worry Naoto. I'll definitely visit Inaba when I have time. I promise" the silverette smiled and stroke her hair.

"Yes, I thank you. I'll remember that promise. I won't forgive you if you forget about it" Naoto smirked as she looked at the silver orbs.

"Whoa…I'm scared" Souji laughed as his girlfriend laughed also, "Then, I'm sure that you won't forget about us when you go home later" Naoto said.

"Of course I won't" he smiled.

Naoto smiled too, but soon the smile fades, "S-Souji, will you promise me…That you'll always love me…even after you've leave? I mean, you must've a lot of friends there. And the girls there must've been a lot prettier than me. I…I'm scared…scared that you'll find a better girlfriend there and you'll forget about me" she didn't have the courage to look into his eyes. Her hand ― that's still a top of Souji's hand ― is trembling.

He could feel the tremble then he hold the blunette's hand and smiled, "Naoto, trust me. I will never leave you. I promise, Naoto. I love you and will always do" he hugged Naoto and still holding her hand, "This trembling, it's because of me… I'm sorry Naoto. I've made you scared and I…never realize it. I'm sorry. But, Naoto…" he looked at the silver-blue orbs so that their gaze met each other, "You must believe in me"

"S-Souji… I'm sorry to have asked a silly question. I don't want you to leave me alone. It's just…you're very important to me… You're my everything. I―" she stopped her words when Souji touch her lips with his finger, "Do you believe in me, Naoto?" Souji asked as he leaned his forehead closer to Naoto's forehead.

"Yes, I believe in you Souji"

"Then, that's good" he replaced his finger with a sensual kiss. Naoto embrace his cheek with her left hand. Her right hand's still holding Souji's left hand. Souji's right hand's caress Naoto's left hand. They pulled apart at the same time. Panting and both smiling.

"I'll always love you, Naoto"


End file.
